


An extraordinary surprise

by TinyNinjaQueen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyNinjaQueen/pseuds/TinyNinjaQueen
Summary: Kara and Lena pull Christmas crackers, the surprise is quite peculiar.





	

Lena fidgeted again, playing nervously with her napkin. Kara frowned over

"What's wrong" Kara asked, leaning over the table to clutch her hand. 

"Nothing" she said with a grin "I just want to pull crackers" she admitted. 

Kara nodded indulgently "Sure baby" and Lena snatched up the cracker offering one end over the table. 

Kara tugged the end, almost ripping it out of Lena's hand with her super strength. But Lena's ardent grip held and the cracker tore. 

A tiny small velvet box tumbled out, Lena knelt to the floor picked it up and flicked the lid up, revealing a shining diamond engagement ring. The broken cracker fell from Kara's limp hand and her face went slack. 

"Kara Danvers, will you marry me." She asked, voice trembling. At the words Kara animated, her hand flew to her mouth and a gasp escaped. She squealed yes repeatedly, reaching for the box practically sliding the ring on herself. 

Lena smiled adoringly and slipped the ring on her eager hand.


End file.
